14 razones
by kari-chii
Summary: Pansy tiene exactamente 14 razones por las cuales enamorarse de un hombre. Draco y Blaise puede que se den cuenta que esas razones no solo se adhieren a las chicas... Drarry, BlaiseXRon Slash!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling (créanme que si fueran mios…..cambiaria taaaaantas cosas)

_**Adevertencia:**_ Esto es Slash (chicoxchico) y es Drarry (la mejor pareja que existe, díganme si no ^^.

_**14 Razones.**_

La sala común de Slytherin se distinguía de las demás casa por su elegancia y refinamiento. Además de estar vacía la mayor parte del tiempo. No por nada sus habitantes eran Slytherins, quienes preferían estar en sus cuartos o en la biblioteca, ya sea para estudiar, tareas o el simple hecho de estar tranquilos un rato.

Pertenecer a Slytherin, en general, no era muy fácil sin duda. Mucha competencia, mucho status, demasiado poder. Pero refiriéndose a los pequeños "núcleos" o pequeños grupos que se formaban, era agradable. Estos grupos eran de un reducido número de alumnos, que fielmente podía llamarse amigos los unos a otros. Eso era lo bueno de Slytherin; una vez que encontrabas amigos verdaderos podías estar seguro de que siempre se apoyarían sin importar lo que pasara. Por muy gryffindoresco que ello sonara.

Un grupo especial era el que ocupaba la sala común en ese momento, tal como lo hacían desde comienzos del segundo año en Howarts, siempre comandados por un pálido rubio.

-No puedo creer que esos Gryffindors hayan ganado otra vez…- Se quejaba Milicent Bullstrode, secundada por Pansy Parkinson.

-Fue pura suerte. Además el equipo es malísimo, solo tienen a Potter- Dijo la otra chica refiriéndose al partido del día anterior que habían jugado Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. A una persona se le erizo la piel ante la mención.

-Es lo que yo pienso. Ni sé cómo pudieron aceptar al par de comadrejas ese- Rio esta vez Milicent. Ahora dos personas tenían la piel erizada.

-Bueno, por lo menos no juega el estúpido de Longbottom ¡imagínate que horror!- Ambas chicas siguieron burlándose sin notar el estado de, ahora, los tres chicos que las acompañaban.

-Es algo tarde ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a dormir de una vez?- Sugirió Theodore Nott fingiendo un bostezo. Las dos chicas junto a Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini lo miraron.

-Tienes razón…- Bostezo Milicent levantándose camino al dormitorio- ¿Vienes Pans?

-No, me quedare un rato- Negó con la cabeza, la otra solo se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Nott pregunto lo mismo a Draco y Blaise, pero estos con mirada ausente se negaron, por lo que el también subió solo hacia el dormitorio. Ahora quedaban Pansy, Blaise y Draco. La chica suspiro, preparándose para hablar.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos…- Ambos lo miraron confundido- ¿Van a decirme de una vez que rayos les pasa?- Si se sorprendieron con la pregunta, no lo demostraron.

-¿De qué hablas Pansy?- Levanto una ceja Zabini, evidentemente haciéndose el desentendido. Ella rodo los ojos.

-Oh, por favor ¡No me vengas con esa Blaise!- Ambos fruncieron el ceño. Draco siguió enfrascado en su libro, pero sin perderse la conversación- Los conozco desde que éramos unos niños en pañales con nada más que baba cayéndosenos de la boca.

-Asqueroso- Hablo con una mueca de asco el rubio- ¿No podrías simplemente cortarlo en niños?- Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Éramos lindos- Le advirtió la chica con ademan de que no aceptaba replica- Se que algo les sucede- Los miro a los ojos a ambos- Pero si no pueden o no quieren contármelo, está bien lo entiendo- Les agarro la mano a ambos y sonrió maternalmente.

Todo el embrollo comienza hace unos meses en que sus amigos comenzaron a actuar extraño. Desaparecían de un minuto a otro, andaban en una nube al parecer de algodón rosa por la sonrisa idiota, y a veces sabía que no llegaban a dormir. No al mismo tiempo, eso pasaba contadas veces. En realidad eso la divertía, ya que seguramente sus amigos habían encontrado a alguien de una vez. En un principio creyó que salían juntos pero luego se dio cuenta que Draco y Blaise se querían, si, pero se querían como un hermano quiere a otro. También espero pacientemente a que le contaran, pero eso no ocurrió.

El problema surgió exactamente dos días atrás, cuatro en caso de Blaise, cuando comenzó a ver el desanimo de sus amigos, y que la mayoría de sus sonrisas eran forzadas prácticamente. Sumo eso a sus ya casi nulas desapariciones y ella no pudo traducirlo más que como problemas del corazón. Graves problemas.

Draco respondió a la caricia de Pansy y sonrió a forma de agradecimiento. Por dentro quería llorar en sus brazos y contarle el dilema que le carcomía, aquel cuya propia decisión marcaria un antes y un después en su vida. Pero entonces pensó que esa línea ya la había marcado hacia tiempo debido a ciertos ojos verdes.

-Pansy…- Oyó susurrar a Blaise que tenía la mirada gacha y estaba ¿sonrojado?

-Dime- Le sonrió la chica con ánimo.

-¿Qué, exactamente, les gusta a las chicas de los chicos?- Draco lo miro extrañado y lo primero que pensó fue que clase de pregunta estúpida era esa, pero luego asociándolo un poco se intereso y miro expectante a su amiga.

Pansy aun estaba sorprendida, pero se repuso rápidamente y sonriente se paro ante ellos.

-Verán, tengo exactamente catorce razones…- Draco levanto una ceja. Y entonces allí comenzó la revelación del año, enumeradas una a una por Pansy Parkinson.

oOoOoOo

**N/a:** Wenas ^^ Para aclarar! La historia ya la tengo terminada, y será algo asi como de drabbles. La voy a subir a medida que transcriba cada capitulo a la compu, ya que la tengo escrita a mano, y espero subirla antes de que termine el año :p o sea, mañana XD

Em…de mis otras historias…. Lo sientoooo pero este verano espero terminarlas de una vez, no me odien :$

Sin mas que decir, gracias por leer!

Cuidense y tengan un bonito comienzo de año ;)

Kari..!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaracion:**_ La letra en _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Draco. La común, o como le digan, es lo que dice Pansy.

_**14 razones**_

"_14 razones por las cuales nos enamoramos de un hombre"_

_Por Pansy Parkinson._

_**Numero Uno:**_ _Su perfume_. No cualquier perfume, sino de esos que con solo pasarte por al lado te dejan en las nubes y deseas aspirarlo como si fuera la droga más poderosa del mundo, preguntándote que marca será, cuantas veces al días lo usara y hasta la forma del embase. Un perfume así, enamora.

_Acababa de salir de la biblioteca, terminado por adelantado el ensayo de cincuenta centímetros que Snape les había pedido el día anterior sobre una extraña poción. Había sido fácil siendo que era su materia favorita y estaba seguro que obtendría la calificación más alta de la clase._

_Ahora caminaba hacia las mazmorras en busca de sus amigos para dirigirse a cenar y luego a dormir como siempre. El curso había comenzado hacia no mucho y aun le costaba levantarse a tiempo para las clases. Le costaba, no que no pudiera, ya que aun no tenía tardanza en ninguna materia._

_Iba pensando en eso cuando escucho pasos apresurados y risas en su dirección contraria, y por temor a su vida se hizo a una orilla ya que se daba una idea de quienes eran, y estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que no lo notasen. Varios integrantes del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor paso por su lado riendo y con pasos torpes como las bestias que eran, a su parecer._

_Los había visto desde una ventana en la biblioteca cuando practicaban. No que él les pusiera atención por alguien en especial, no señor. Menos si se trataba del buscador estrella. Solo quería aprovechar y ver si había alguna nueva estrategia de juego interesante, esa era la razón._

_-Maldición- Mascullo al caer al suelo de bruces. Algún inepto choco contra el por ir corriendo y ambos fueron a parar al piso._

_-Lo siento- Escucho con voz familiar- ¿Estas bien?- Y entonces lo miro. Automáticamente ambos pusieron una mueca de desprecio en sus rostros._

_-Potter- Dijo arrastrando las letras- ¿Qué sucede, tus admiradores se olvidaron de ti y te dejaron atrás?- Harry tenía el cabello mojado y algunas gotas caían por su rostro._

_-Pasa de mi, Malfoy- Mascullo intentando seguir su camino._

_-San Potty, dañas mis sentimientos- Dijo sonriendo de lado, consiguiendo que el otro se girara. Pero entonces algo llego hasta el… algo extraño y agradable._

_-Escucha, Malfoy ¿Por qué no dejas de joderme la vida, haciéndonos un favor a ambos y te pierdes de una vez?...- Frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta- Oye- Le llamo._

_Entonces sintió como el rubio le agarraba de la corbata y tiraba hacia él. Creyó que iba a golpearle, pero solo lo mantuvo así. Harry perplejo noto como Draco se acercaba casi tímidamente a su cuello y sin creérselo noto como este lo olía. Se quedaron así un largo rato sin decir nada, pero inconscientemente con sus corazones a mil._

_-Malfoy…- Llamo una vez mas y como si algo se rompiese, el rubio lo soltó y se dio la vuelta._

_-¿Qué perfume usas?- Pregunto bajito y algo quedo sin mirarle._

_-No es el nombre- Respondió dudoso- Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de Hermione- Le explico sin saber el porqué lo hizo. El otro asintió._

_-Hueles bien…- Susurro y se fue perdiéndose en la oscuridad, dejando a Harry Potter a medio camino del comedor, con la sorpresa y confusión más grande de toda su vida._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaración:**_ La letra en _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Draco. La común, o como le digan, es lo que dice Pansy.

_**14 razones**_

"_14 razones por las cuales nos enamoramos de un hombre"_

_Por Pansy Parkinson._

**Numero dos:** _Cuando dejan de lado sus amistades por nosotras._ Tampoco queremos que dejen de salir con ellos, ni nada de eso. Solo que cuando prefieren tener una salida o solo pasar el tiempo con nosotras a solas y sin sus amigos, nos damos cuenta que es lo más tierno que hay, y además que no nos tiene como un juguete en caso de aburrimiento. Saber eso, enamora.

_Draco caminaba molesto hacia la entrada de Howarts. Por primera vez maldecía internamente el Quidditch, a Snape, a Pociones, y las salidas a Hosmeade. Sin ninguno de ellos definitivamente no tendría ese humor y esa aura oscura encima de él. No estaría refunfuñando por lo injusto que es la vida, o el complot que el universo tenía en su contra junto con alguna otra deidad._

_Lo que lo molestaba tanto, tan profundamente que provocaba que quien lo mirase a la cara saliera espantado en otra dirección, era que exactamente hacia una semana, dos días y seis horas con veintiocho minutos no veía a ese egoísta morocho de ojos verdes. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué le molestaba tanto._

_Es decir, lo único que hacía con el chico era prácticamente ultrajarle esa cavidad que llamaba boca, pasar noches enteras en la torre de astronomía acurrucados bajo una manta, vuelos interminables – que solían terminar en competencias- cuando nadie veía, escapadas a un aula vacía entre clases para hacer… cosas, y demás. ¡Nada del otro mundo!_

_Quizás el enojo se debía más bien al sentimiento de soledad oculto en el ante esa semana sin Harry. Primero había sido las practicas de Quidditch adelantadas ya que el campo estaría cerrado por los próximos días, luego Snape en su afán de hacerle la vida imposible al niño-que-vivió (y a él, dicho sea de paso) había dado un trabajo en grupo extra largo y complicado. Por ello no habían podido verse nunca, sin delatarse. No que fueran novios, pero…_

_Además aun así nunca dejo de verlo tonteando con sus amigos por ahí, como si el tiempo para ellos sobrase, pero para el no. La sensación de nunca llegar a ser tan importante como ellos eran para él, lo abrumaba. Después de tantos años de rivalidad, sabía que ni siquiera tenía derecho a pedir algo así. Era imposible._

_Lo peor era que ese fin de semana había salida a Hosmeade, y el iría solo. Era un hecho que Potter no pasaba una de esas salidas sin la comadreja y la sangre sucia, así que ni pensó en acercársele. Blaise había desaparecido sin rastro alguno, Theo igual solo que este le dejo una idea de donde iba; con su nueva pareja obviamente. Y ni porque le pagaran el doble del precio en que era valorada la mansión Malfoy, iría con Milicent y Pansy en sus "compras de chicas"._

_Por eso ahora caminaba en un callejo de Hosmeade buscando con que entretenerse hasta volver al castillo. Y de un momento a otro un par de fuertes manos se aferraron a su cintura y un par de labios se poso sobre los suyos apasionadamente encerrándolo contra la pared. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quién era._

_-Harry…- Suspiro. El morocho sonrió en el beso y ambos se miraron a los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto sonrojado intentando mantener la compostura._

_-Llevo horas buscándote- Le sonrió- Desde Howarts, de hecho- Draco afirmaba devotamente que esa era la sonrisa más pura y hermosa que había visto._

_-¿Y tus amigos?- Le pregunto alzando una ceja. Harry levanto ambas._

_-Con ellos paso casi cada minuto del día. Prefiero estar contigo en momentos como este, por más extraño que suene, y así puedo compensarte el no vernos hace tanto- Le agarro tiernamente una de sus manos._

_-No será tan fácil…- Le dijo sin mirarlo. Harry sonrió de lado._

_-No importa, mientras pueda estar contigo…- Fue todo lo que dijo._

_El corazón de Draco dio un vuelvo inentendible en su pecho. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aclaración:**_ La letra en _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Draco. La común, o como le digan, es lo que dice Pansy.

_**14 razones**_

"_14 razones por las cuales nos enamoramos de un hombre"_

_Por Pansy Parkinson._

_**Numero tres:**_ _Cuando nos abrazan de atrás por la cintura y nos besan en la mejilla._ Esta oficialmente confirmado que el beso más tierno, puro e inocente es el beso en la mejilla, así que agreguémosle a eso un suave toque en la cintura y tenemos un gesto que sin duda enviara chispas a nuestro corazón. Chispas así, enamoran.

_Se acercaba la fecha de exámenes y todos los profesores estaban de acuerdo en que era conveniente darles el doble de trabajo y tareas que comúnmente les daban. En ese momento Draco estando en la biblioteca se pregunto si debería decirle a Harry que le dijese a su sabelotodo amiga que en vez de renegar tanto por los derechos que deberían tener los elfos, se preocupara por los derechos de los estudiantes al descanso en época de exámenes, y no la obligación al exceso de trabajo que parecían tener._

_Suspiro pesadamente buscando un libro que necesitaba para transformaciones entre todos los que había en el estante de la inicial H. Frunció el ceño al ver un libro de Herbologia entre ellos ¿Quién era tan estúpido como para creer que la inicial se refería a la materia, y no al autor del libro? ¿Acaso no vio los enormes letreros que dividían cada sección por el nombre de cada materia que se dictaba en Howarts?_

_Bufo molesto por la ignorancia de otro y agarro el libro dispuesto a colocarlo en su lugar. Tuvo que caminar entre varios pasillos para llegar a la sección que rezaba "Herbologia", y un poco más para encontrar la inicial correspondiente. Sonrió al encontrarlo._

_El hueco exacto estaba en el estante justo encima de su cabeza por lo que se paró de puntitas para llegar y con algo de esfuerzo coloco el dichoso libro en su lugar. Todavía no bajaba el brazo cuando alguien lo apreso por la cintura y tambaleo un poco por la fuerza, pero luego se volvió un toque suave e íntimo que le hizo sonrojar. Bajo la vista._

_-Lo siento, no pude contenerme…- Escucho la susurrante vos de Harry con la cara oculta en su cuello, y sonrió. Sonrió como nunca jamás lo había hecho; sincero y feliz._

_Sintió algo cálido en su mejilla derecha y no pudo evitar el llevar su mano hasta allí. Harry le había dado un simple beso en la mejilla y un increíble calor se mantuvo allí. Con un brazo rodeo los brazos de Harry y se hizo hacia atrás para juntar sus cabezas en un gesto de cariño. _

_Ese calor también se marco en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Draco._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aclaración:**_ La letra en _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Draco. La común, o como le digan, es lo que dice Pansy.

_**14 razones**_

"_14 razones por las cuales nos enamoramos de un hombre"_

_Por Pansy Parkinson._

_**Numero cuatro:**_ _Cuando nos dan esos besos inesperados._ Los inesperados como los robados, son besos que nunca deben faltar. Le dan magia y diversión al momento. Pero, hay momentos y momentos para ellos. Un chico que distingue perfectamente el momento, y se anima, sin duda es valiente. Alguien valiente, enamora.

_El último examen al fin había finalizado, y todos los alumnos de sexto año podían estar tranquilos consigo mismos y el resto del mundo. Un descanso de la tortura, y para mejorar el ánimo, era viernes. Nada mejor._

_Draco iba junto a Blaise, Theo y Pansy camino al comedor riendo y sintiéndose aliviados de una buena vez. Iban planificando hacer algo esa noche para festejar, hasta que Nott se adelanto y dijo que probablemente esa noche no iría al dormitorio._

_-Vamos Theo ¿Cuándo dirás de una vez con quien sales?- Pregunto Blaise escéptico._

_-Lo siento chicos. Pero es algo tímido y prometí guardar el secreto- Le contesto con un guiño._

_-Oh, que aguafiestas- Dijo Draco sonriendo._

_-¿Y tu Draco?- Pregunto de repente Pansy. El la miro confundido._

_-¿Yo qué?- Repitió._

_-¿Con quién sales?- Pregunto con una sonrisa radiante Blaise, a quien fulmino con la mirada._

_-¿De qué hablas?- Rio falsamente- Los exámenes te afectaron Pansy- Ella rodo los ojos._

_-No sabía que salías con alguien, Draco- Sonrió maliciosamente Theo, y Draco empalideció._

_-¡Porque no es así!- Se apresuro a negar sonrojado._

_-Draco, Draco- Negaba con la cabeza Blaise- A este paso, creeremos que ni siquiera has dado tu primer beso…_

_Detuvieron la conversación porque se escucharon pasos en la dirección opuesta. Y efectivamente a pocos pasos, acababa de aparecer el trió dorado. Tal vez fue el momento, pero creyó ver a Weasley ponerse rojo._

_Se hizo un incomodo silencio. Hacía tiempo por algún extraño, y mudo acuerdo ya ninguno de ellos molestaba al trió dorado, y ellos lo habían entendido como una tregua así que tampoco pensaban hacerlo. Draco se pregunto si Harry habría escuchado lo ultimo dicho por Blaise._

_Dicho Blaise, se hizo a un lado en silencio dándoles paso libremente. Los tres caminaron por al lado en silencio también. Una vez que doblaron, los cuatro volvieron a caminar sin retomar la charla anterior. Pansy se preguntaba a que se deberá esa extraña atmosfera cuando aparecieron los Gryffindors._

_Peor Draco se detuvo allí y sin saber porque miro hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para ver una mata de caerlo acercarse y que sin previo aviso tiro de su mano y lo beso dejándolo sin aliento. El beso mas acalorado que habían tenido y el pecho de Draco subía y bajaba agitadamente cuando se separaron. Harry mordió su labio inferior otra vez antes de sonreír de lado y alejarse rápidamente._

_-Draco ¿vienes?- Pregunto Blaise, quien levanto una ceja al ver a su amigo rubio con una sonrisa boba en la cara, sonrojado y mirando a la nada. Por primera vez su cabeza y su corazón compartían el mismo sentimiento para el mismo recuerdo._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aclaración:**_ La letra en _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Draco. La común, o como le digan, es lo que dice Pansy.

_**14 razones**_

"_14 razones por las cuales nos enamoramos de un hombre"_

_Por Pansy Parkinson._

_**Numero cinco:**_ _Cuando nos secan las lágrimas._ Sin duda con él se comparten momentos felices, divertido y demás. Pero también están los momentos tristes por más que tratemos de evitarlos siempre aparecen en nuestro camino. Muchos pueden decirte que llores y te desahogues, pero si él se acerca, te seca siquiera una lagrima y notas en sus ojos el dolor de verte llorar, entonces para. Para y agradécele porque ese simple gesto te hizo olvidar parte de la tristeza que sentías al ver que el la comparte. El que nos haga olvidar eso, enamora.

_Desastre. Su vida era un completo desastre. No sabía en qué momento pudo pensar que las cosas estaban bien. En qué momento creyó que estaba a salvo, que todo había sido una pesadilla y que al fin había despertado._

_Como de equivocado estaba… Con ese monstruo vivo allí afuera, ni él, ni su madre, ni sus amigos, ni siquiera Harry, podían tener una vida verdadera. Voldemort se encargaba de destruir sus esperanzas, sus sueños y su vida._

_Aquella tarde le había pedido lo que el tanto temía, sabia que llegaría el día, pero era ridículo lo temeroso que estaba ante la idea de obedecerle. Si lo hacía sería el fin de muchas cosas que apreciaba, incluido Harry. Pero si no lo hacía, sería el fin de lo que más había apreciado en su vida; su madre, Narcissa Malfoy._

_Sentía sus hombros tan pesados por esa carga que no pudo evitar derrumbarse frente al espejo en aquel baño. En pocas horas su rostro se volvió famélico; con grandes ojeras y surcos de lagrimas. Todo lo que creía tener se veía tan distante y legando en ese momento. El pecho le ardía insoportablemente. No quería hacerlo, prefería morir._

_Y entonces lo vio. Harry estaba a pocos metros detrás suyo, pero no pudo mirarle la cara, si lo hacia se sentiría morir interiormente allí mismo. Tal vez, pensó, si atacara a Harry, este se defendería y lograría matarlo en el proceso. Ese sería un gran alivio para todos._

_Sin pensarlo se levanto, y le arrojo un hechizo que ni siquiera supo cual fue, antes de que el otro pudiera hablar. Pero Harry era fuerte y rápidamente se protegió para luego, en vez de contraatacar, alejo su varita y se acerco al rubio._

_Esa había sido la última oportunidad de morir, por lo que Draco solo se dejo caer de rodillas y llorar desconsoladamente sin importarle el mostrar esa faceta al otro chico. Ya nada importaba._

_Se congelo cuando Harry se acerco junto a el, y le abrazo protectoramente sin ningún tipo de reclamo. Poso una mano en su rubia cabellera y otra en su espalda, abrazándole lo más fuerte que pudo._

_-Harry…- Sollozo en su cuello._

_-Tranquilo….- Escucho su cálida voz- Todo estará bien…- Y eso basto para que aquel peso desapareciera momentáneamente. Harry los separo con sus manos en sus hombros después de un rato y mirándolo fijo hablo seriamente._

_-No sé qué sucede…- Levanto una mano y con el dorso seco el ojo derecho de Draco- Pero sea lo que sea…- Seco el otro ojo llevándose las rebeldes lagrimas que bullían- No estás solo- Sonrió levemente y lo abrazo- Siempre estaré contigo…_

_Draco lo noto. Noto el rojo en los ojos de Harry por las lágrimas retenidas y en ese abrazo podía palparse el dolor. Así que dejo de llorar. Junto a Harry… ya no lloraría. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aclaración:**_ La letra en _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Draco. La común, o como le digan, es lo que dice Pansy.

_**14 razones**_

"_14 razones por las cuales nos enamoramos de un hombre"_

_Por Pansy Parkinson._

_**Número seis:**_ _Cuando nos dicen "te extraño"._ Las personas que realmente se quieren no pueden estar mucho tiempo separadas. Un chico que en verdad te quiere no es el que se hace el fuerte y no lo admite, pero tampoco es aquel que se nota que esta divirtiéndose como nunca y apenas se acuerda de decírtelo cuando le recuerdas que aun existes. Si lo es, aquel que te conoce y sabe cuando es necesario decirlo y no esperar a que tú lo hagas, y más aun si lo dice sinceramente, aunque notas que está pasando un buen rato. Con esa sinceridad, enamora.

_ Bostezo una vez más. Rayos que el gran colegio de Magia y Hechicería Howarts, podía ser aburrido. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan calmo, tan silencioso y tan vacio._

_Eran vacaciones de Navidad y Draco Malfoy era una de los pocos alumnos que se quedaban en el colegio esa época. De hecho, era por protección, ya que volver a casa era muy peligroso para el luego de desertar de las tropas de Voldemort._

_Sus amigos si habían vuelto a casa y no había ningún otro Slytherin ahora en Howarts. Tenía permiso en el despacho de su padrino para estudiar más sobre pociones cuando quisiese, pero no tenía ganas ahora._

_Giro la cabeza y vio el artefacto que le había dado Harry. Era una especie de espejo de plata, modificado con un hechizo para que pudiera comunicarse a través de otro igual que tenía el ojiverde. Como una "video llamada" le había dicho, aunque él no tenía idea de que significaba eso._

_Comenzó a escuchar las campanadas del gran reloj de la sala común de Slytherin y sonrió. Ya era Navidad._

_-Feliz navidad, Harry…- Susurro con una sonrisa triste. Unos segundos después de que el reloj dejara de sonar, el espejito se ilumino._

_-Draco- Escucho la voz de Harry y lo tomo de la mesa con prisa._

_-¡Harry!- Sonrió._

_-¡Feliz Navidad!- Dijeron ambos a la vez, por lo que se sonrojaron y rieron por la coincidencia. Harry le dedico una de esas sonrisas que lo derretían._

_-Feliz navidad, Dragón…- Draco sonrió de lado._

_-¿Te vas a poner sentimental?-Dijo con una ceja alzada. El otro rio._

_-Claro que no- Detrás de Harry se escucho un gran barullo de muchas voces y risas. Una masculina voz, Weasley parecía, lo llamaba._

_-Anda, están llamando a su Dios…- Le dijo sonriendo de lado con sorna._

_Harry rodo los ojos y entonces se puso serio._

_-Draco…- El rubio levanto ambas cejas, el semblante de Harry se relajo- Te extraño…- Termino por susurrar y segundos después amplio la sonrisa y el espejo volvió a mostrar el reflejo de Draco._

_El cual estaba sonrojado y se llevo una mano a la boca. Pero eso no evito la gran sonrisa que se le escapo._

_-También yo…- Susurro finalmente._

_Tal vez no era la mejor navidad, pero su corazón la sentía como la más hermosa de todas._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aclaración:**_ La letra en _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Draco. La común, o como le digan, es lo que dice Pansy.

_**14 razones**_

"_14 razones por las cuales nos enamoramos de un hombre"_

_Por Pansy Parkinson._

_**Número siete:**_ _Cuando nos hacen enojar y luego corren detrás nuestro para solucionarlo._ Es obvio que las peleas siempre van a existir, sino sería muy aburrido todo. Pero si él viene incluso cuando tal vez la culpa no era suya, y se planta allí dispuesto a arreglarlo, mandamos ese enojo por el inodoro y nos arrojamos a sus brazos. El hecho de que corra, enamora.

_-¡Deja de hablar como un mortífago!- Después de eso entre Harry y Draco, solo hubo silencio. Harry se dio cuenta de sus palabras y su corazón se detuvo. Draco lo miro dolido y con furia en sus grises ojos, para girar sobre sus talones y correr fuera de allí._

_Corrió y corrió furioso con Potter por haberle dicho aquello. El, mejor que nadie sabía cuánto odiaba Draco a los mortífagos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello. Logro abrir la herida que intentaba curar y sobreponerse, para comenzar de nuevo. Pero con ese reclamo fue como volver a caer._

_Todo comenzó cuando sin darse cuenta llamo a Granger y Weasley una vez más sangre sucia y pobretón ¡Después de años diciéndoles así, la costumbre no desaparecería de un día para el otro! Además así lo habían criado; a saber que los hijos de muggles eran sangre sucias y familias como los Weasley que tenían más hijos de los que podían mantener… eran pobretones ¡Eso le había enseñado su padre!_

_Detuvo su andar y respirando agitadamente su vista se perdió. Su padre… su padre estuvo equivocado toda su vida ¿y aun seguía haciéndole caso? ¿Aun estaba bajo la maldita ala de su padre? Sentía que no, pero eso no era lo que demostraba. Hiciera lo que hiciera no se alejaba del fantasma de su padre._

_Llevo una mano a su pecho, comprendiendo su error. No podía seguir la vida sin tener sus propios conceptos u opiniones. Por eso se había enojado Harry. Además de haber insultado a sus amigos._

_-Soy un idiota…- Dijo golpeándose la frente y rápidamente se giro, para volver a corre. Pero entonces chico con alguien y cayó al suelo._

_-Draco…- Levanto la vista y vio que era Harry… ¿Acaso había corrido detrás de el?_

_-Lo siento…- Le escucho decir y lo miro perplejo- No fue lo que quise decir…- Y antes de que pudiera continuar se tiro sobre el besándolo como si no hubiese mañana._

_Solo Harry Potter podría disculparse a pesar de tener la razón._

_Solo su Harry era capaz de hacerle ver las cosas con tanta claridad._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aclaración:**_ La letra en _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Draco. La común, o como le digan, es lo que dice Pansy.

_**14 razones**_

"_14 razones por las cuales nos enamoramos de un hombre"_

_Por Pansy Parkinson._

_**Número ocho:**_ _Cuando nos hacen caricias, nos tocan el pelo y nos dan un lugar en su hombro para que nuestra cabeza se apoye._ Sinceramente, ¿hace falta decir algo más?

_Venían días difíciles, se palpaba en el aire. No por nada la guerra finalmente estaba a pocos días de estallar, su padrino le había advertido. El no sabía que haría llegado el momento, podía luchar… pero también estaba tentado a simplemente huir. Tampoco era como si tuviese muchos admiradores en el bando de la luz._

_Lo inevitable era que Harry luchara, por más que a él le gustaría no tuviera que hacerlo. Era como el héroe del mundo mágico a punto de recibir su diploma oficial. Lo sabía, y Harry lo sabía._

_Lo que no sabía, era porque el chico insistía tanto últimamente en pasar más tiempo con él. No le molestaba claro, pero era extraño. Estaba seguro que había visto aun menos tiempo a sus amigos por estar con él, y eso no le agradaba demasiado._

_¿No era la despedida, cierto?_

_Miro a Harry junto a él, con la pregunta en sus labios. Debería preguntarle, pero no se animaba. No sabría que hacer si confirmaba sus sospechas._

_-Draco…- Escucho de repente que le decía y lo miro a los ojos. El semblante de Harry era serio._

_Estaba por amanecer y ambos estaban frente a una ventana en la torre más alta del castillo. La brisa era suave y reconfortante._

_-¿Qué sucede?- Susurro para no romper la tranquila atmosfera que los rodeaba._

_-Sabes…- Hizo una pausa- Que la guerra no tarda mucho en estallar…- Draco asintió ¿debería decirle que ya lo sabía?_

_-Y estaba pensando…- Hizo una mueca nerviosa, entonces Draco ya no pudo. Se enderezo un poco y se coloco frente a él frunciendo el ceño._

_-Dime que no te estás despidiendo- Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo- Mas te vale Potter que no lo estés haciendo, porque te daría la patada en el trasero del año, la que ni Voldemort ni ningún maldito mortífago podrá igualar en dolor ¿entendido?_

_Harry lo miro con la boca ligeramente abierta, parpadeo dos veces y entonces asintió._

_-No era eso lo que pretendía decir…_

_-Oh…- Fue todo lo que dijo Draco, poniéndose rojo. Harry sonrió alegremente._

_-Pensaba que después de que toda la locura termine- Trago saliva- Suponiendo que gane nuestro lado…_

_-Potter, tu vas a ganar, no hay que suponer nada- Dijo interrumpiéndolo, Harry volvió a sonreír._

_-Bueno, después de eso… ¿saldrías conmigo, oficialmente?- Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido- Es decir… sin ocultarnos, así podríamos estar juntos cuando quisiéramos…- Harry vio la duda y el temor en los ojos del rubio y se asusto de haberlo presionado un poco- ¡Pero no es necesario que respondas ahora!- Se apresuro a decir._

_-Me lo pensare, lo prometo- Dijo Draco luego de unos segundos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Harry. El cual con una mezcla de decepción y alegría lo atrajo a él, y luego de un profundo beso, lo giro a tiempo para ver el amanecer._

_Con una mano acaricio la cabeza de Draco, jugando con su cabello casi adormeciendo al chico. Era como un gatito, pensó Harry. Le acaricio dulcemente una mejilla y lo acerco mas, haciendo que apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro._

_Y así los dos vieron uno de los amaneceres más lindo del año, alejando momentáneamente todos los problemas que se avecinaban de sus cabezas._

_-Te quiero…- Le pareció escuchar susurrar a Harry, pero no supo si fue su imaginación, ya que dos segundos después se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo, con el aroma de su casi novio llenándolo de tranquilidad._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aclaración:**_ La letra en _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Draco. La común, o como le digan, es lo que dice Pansy.

_**14 razones**_

"_14 razones por las cuales nos enamoramos de un hombre"_

_Por Pansy Parkinson._

_**Número nueve:**_ _Cuando nos hacen cosquillas._ Las cosquillas puede resultar el arma más letal del mundo, pero si él las emplea para convencernos a su modo de algo, Merlín, no podemos resistirnos ante eso.

_Estaba decidido. Después de pensarlo mucho estaba decidido y no se haría marcha atrás. Era lo que tenía que hacer, y por una vez en su vida sentía que iba a hacer lo correcto. Nada, absolutamente nada lo haría cambiar de opinión._

_-Voy a pelear- Soltó llegando junto a Harry en la parte más alejada de la biblioteca. Este solo lo miro sorprendido y confundido._

_-¿Con quién?- Draco se pregunto si de verdad era tan lento._

_-Contra ya sabes quién, obvio- Entonces allí Harry frunció el ceño y se levanto haciéndole frente._

_-No puedes hacerlo- Ahora Draco frunció el ceño._

_-¿Por qué no? Soy lo suficientemente bueno en duelos, una asquerosa serpiente no puede vencerme- Dijo altaneramente, queriendo aminorar los ánimos, logrando lo contrario._

_-¿No entiendes? Claro que puede vencerte. Draco ni siquiera puedes pronunciar su nombre- Suspiro Harry mirándolo con suplica- No quiero que entres en esto, no lo soportaría…_

_-Es que…- Draco desvió la vista, claro que sabía que no era tan fuerte como Harry, pero algo debía hacer- No puedo simplemente ocultarme, sabiendo que tú te arriesgas en la pelea a cada minuto- Negó con la cabeza- Seria yo el que no lo soportaría Potter._

_Harry lo miro y no pudo decidirse si sentirse preocupado por la idea del rubio, o feliz por lo que acababa de decir… Se acerco a él, y apoyo su frente en la de Draco mirándolo a los ojos. El rubio suspiro cuando sintió las manos de Harry viajar hasta su cintura._

_-Por favor, no lo hagas…- Susurro una vez más. Draco iba a negarse cuando reconoció el movimiento de las manos de Harry._

_-No lo hagas…- Intento decir pero una carcajada le salió de la boca sin aviso- Detente, detente- Su risa lleno el lugar, e intento calmarse para no llamar la atención, pero era imposible en su situación._

_-Lo hare si me prometes no involucrarte…- Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. Sabia cuanto odiaba el rubio las cosquillas, y que su zona más débil era su cintura._

_-No…- Dijo Draco entre risa y risa, así que Harry aumento los movimientos, y al rubio se le acumularon las lagrimas de tanto reír- ¡Esta bien, está bien, pero detente!- Acepto finalmente y con una sonrisa triunfal Harry se alejo de él._

_Draco lo fulmino con la mirada y se sentó en la mesa ocultando su cara tras un enorme libro, como los que solía leer Hermione. Harry se sentó frente a él aun sonriente._

_-No volverás a tocarme…- Dijo el rubio malhumorado, Harry levanto una ceja._

_-Tu y yo sabemos que eso es mentira…- Dijo guiñándole un ojo._

_-Hmp…- Fue todo lo que dijo Draco sonrojado intentando ignorarlo._

_Definitivamente las cosquillas eran el arma más horrible de mundo, aun más en manos de uno de los magos más poderoso que el mundo conocería._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Aclaración:**_ La letra en _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Draco. La común, o como le digan, es lo que dice Pansy.

_**14 razones**_

"_14 razones por las cuales nos enamoramos de un hombre"_

_Por Pansy Parkinson._

_**Número diez:**_ _Cuando se esfuerzan por vernos y sacarnos una sonrisa._ Nosotras siempre queremos que nos presten atención, y si lo hacen no hay forma de ser más feliz. Claro que a veces eso no es posible, pero nos basta con que lo intenten una sola vez y nos hagan sonreír genuinamente. Ese tipo de cosas, enamora.

_Esa era una semana peculiar. En muchos sentidos. Por alguna razón los profesores se habían apiadado y apenas les habían dado algo de tarea, y no se veían exámenes en mucho tiempo. Lo disfrutaría más si no fuese porque Harry se la pasaba enfrascado en conversaciones susurradas y acaloradas con sus amigos, o en la oficina del director o en la del profesor Lupin. _

_Lo más seguro era que planeaba estrategias para la guerra, pero no podía evitar el extrañarlo demasiado. Aunque no podía decir nada, ya que sería algo demasiado egoísta. En ese momento Harry necesitaba concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en una sola cosa. Patearle el trasero a Voldemort para que de una jodida vez dejase de amenazar el mundo mágico. Y muggle._

_Sin embargo, su tristeza debió haber sido muy evidente porque tan solo a un par de días Harry empezó a hacer cosas… sorprendentemente confortables._

_Primero un día mientras paseaba solo por uno de los jardines, vio aparecer al trió dorado con caras de preocupación acompañados del profesor Lupin. En cuanto sus ojos se conectaron con los de Harry no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que salió de su boca, desconcertando momentáneamente a Hermione que lo había mirado de casualidad, para luego mirar a Harry que se veía algo nervioso cuanto noto su mirada._

_Una vez que desaparecieron, Draco iba a entrar al castillo cuando escucho unos apresurados pasos y al levantar la vista vio a un apresurado Harry._

_-Malfoy- Le llamo a pesar de que ya tenía su atención- No andes por allí, solo- Y sin aviso le arrojo algo, que por reflejos pudo sujetar sin ninguno problema. Harry le sonrió y se marcho._

_Draco lo miro extrañado, eso era una advertencia ¿Acaso le podía suceder algo malo estando solo por el castillo? Bajo la vista a sus manos y sonrió divertido al ver el contenido._

_Era un simple dulce, pero era su dulce favorito de chocolate que una vez le comento a Harry. Era difícil de conseguir, se pregunto cómo lo habría hecho._

_En otra ocasión, había dejado una hermosa flor sobre su mesa en medio de la clase de encantamientos. Algo sonrojado se apresuro a guardarla. Vaya que Harry Potter podía ser cursi en algunas ocasiones._

_Aun así, a pesar de estar bastante separados esa semana, Draco estaba feliz. Con cada detalle Harry lograba que sonriera sinceramente, para extrañeza de su mejor amiga Pansy, y que llevara un terrible buen humor todo el día._

_Porque con un simple detalle como un dulce o una flor, Harry lo hacia feliz._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Aclaración:**_ La letra en _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Draco. La común, o como le digan, es lo que dice Pansy.

_**14 razones**_

"_14 razones por las cuales nos enamoramos de un hombre"_

_Por Pansy Parkinson._

_**Número once:**_ _Cuando nos celan y nos cuidan._ Los celos son bastante tiernos, cuando no se salen de control. Cuando un chico nos cela sabemos que somos importantes para él, y eso nos hace feliz. Aun más si al mismo tiempo somos protegidas. Protección y celos es una combinación que enamora.

_Draco intento aguantar la risa ese día, en medio del comedor de Howarts a la hora del almuerzo. Intentando tener paciencia con un chico de cuarto que se le había pegado como lapa, veía como en la mesa Gryffindor, un molesto Harry Potter intentaba matar con la mirada al ya antes mencionado chico._

_El chico realmente había aparecido de la nada, y no le daba mucha confianza, pero era gracioso ver las reacciones que provocaba en Harry. _

_Se llamaba Trevor, si mal no recordaba y era de cuarto año de Slytherin. Hacía dos días se lo había tropezado en el pasillo camino a las mazmorras y desde entonces el chico no hacía más que andar detrás de él, para su incomodidad, y para los celos evidentes de Harry._

_Soltó una carcajada, al ver el momento en que la comadreja le había hablado al moreno, y este le había respondido de un horrible mal humor y con chispas de los ojos, dejando callados a gran parte de su mesa. Luego Harry había reaccionado y le había pedido disculpas al chico alegando que pensaba vaya a saber en qué cosa._

_Pero él no era el único que no se aguantaba al chico misterioso este. Pansy ni se molestaba en ocultar su mala opinión sobre él, Blaise directamente lo ignoraba, Nott no hacía más que meterse con él y Milicent… era Milicent, no recordaba alguna otra persona a parte de ellos que se llevase bien con la chica._

_Después de almorzar fue hasta la biblioteca en el periodo libre acompañado de Trevor que le preguntaba algunas cosas de pociones. Al menos el chico era inteligente. Una vez que entro al lugar, pudo ver en la primera mesa sentado al trio de oro junto a toda esa tribu que llamaban amigos. Tan distintos a su cerrado círculo de amigos._

_Camino por los pasillos después de dirigirle una divertida sonrisa de lado a un Harry que repentinamente se puso de mal humor, algo muy extraño, para opinión de Hermione que le dirigió una discreta mirada al rubio._

_Sin aviso Harry se levanto de la mesa y fue tras el rubio alegando que necesitaba un libro que había en esa zona._

_Cuando llego Draco le señalaba al otro chico un libro y este se estiraba para alcanzarlo._

_-¿Ordenando a otros lo que tú puedes hacer perfectamente, Malfoy?- Pregunto disfrazando su tono por uno completamente mordaz. Draco levanto una ceja._

_-¿Algún problema, Potter?- Pregunto altanero._

_-No puedo quedarme quieto viendo como utilizas a las personas- Dijo con tono de héroe que claramente era fingido, por lo que el rubio rio por dentro._

_-No necesito que un héroe de pacotilla me defienda, menos si no hay nada de que defenderme…- Dijo el chiquillo, logrando que Draco frunciera el ceño sorprendido por el tono tan… Malfoy que había empleado. Harry no dijo nada, ese chico le daba mala espina._

_-Vamos, Trevor. No gastes saliva…- Le dijo Draco enojado, pero no con Harry sino más bien por el chico. ¿Quién se creía que era?_

_Ambos salieron de allí, ignorando que Harry los había seguido._

_-Potter realmente puede ser una pesadilla ¿ah?- Dijo el chico con un extraño tono caminando detrás de Draco. Este solo se encogió de hombros._

_-Ya verá cuando el Señor Oscuro le dé su merecido…- Pronuncio lentamente, dejando a Draco estupefacto en su lugar. Sabía que ese chico no era de fiar. Discretamente saco su varita y la agarro firmemente- Al igual a todos aquellos que se opongan a él…_

_Apenas termino de decir eso, estuvo a punto de mandar un Avada Kedavra hacia Draco, pero dos hechizos lo aturdieron y finalmente cayó al suelo desmayado. Draco había sido lo suficientemente rápido para girarse e intentar marearlo con algún hechizo que no le hiciera demasiado daño. Pero el otro no sabía de dónde había salido. Cuando levanto la vista vio al dueño._

_-¡Potter!- Grito enfadado- ¿Puede saberse que rayos haces? ¡Tenia todo controlado!- Harry rio de lado._

_-Si, claro. Eso era obvio ¿no?- Dijo con el ceño fruncido- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado y que no anduvieras sin tus amigos. Pero no claro, el señor tenía que ponerse simpático y hacerse amigo de los más chicos de su casa._

_-¿Algún problema con eso?- Le dijo enojado de verdad. Harry se acerco peligrosamente a él._

_-La verdad, si. Mucho- Con una mano atrajo por la cintura al chico y lo beso. Draco rio en el beso._

_-Lo siento, peor tus reacciones eran divertidas- Harry lo miro confundido para luego entender y algo sonrojado desviar la vista._

_-Sabes que si algo te sucede no lo soportaría, así que por favor- Remarco esas dos palabras- ¿puedes mantenerte alejado de los problemas?_

_- Lo prometo- Dijo Draco alzando una mano y sonriendo divertido. Harry volvió a superar y lo beso nuevamente._

_Los celos habían sido divertidos, pero era mejor hacerle caso a su moreno e ir con más cuidado. Aunque sentía la felicidad ante la preocupación de su casi novio._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Aclaración:**_ La letra en _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Draco. La común, o como le digan, es lo que dice Pansy.

_**14 razones**_

"_14 razones por las cuales nos enamoramos de un hombre"_

_Por Pansy Parkinson._

_**Número doce:**_ _Cuando nos brindan su confianza._ No hay nada más importante que la confianza en una relación. Si un chico nos demuestra que confía plenamente en nosotras, sin duda confiaremos en el. La confianza es un sentimiento que enamora.

_-Yo puedo ayudarles a entrar a la mansión sin ser descubiertos- Dijo Draco, provocando que todos se quedaran en silencio. Había tanto silencio que se podría oír hasta cuando un alfiler cayera al suelo._

_Miro a Harry frente a él frunciendo el ceño. Lo sabía, estaba rompiendo la promesa, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados aun menos si podía ayudar en algo. _

_-¿A ti quien te invito?- Rugió Weasley con esa manera tan delicada que tenia de ser._

_-Te recuerdo, Weasley, que yo ya estaba aquí cuando ustedes entraron con esa forma tan discreta que tienen los Gryffindors- Le respondió con sorna. Y es que era cierto, el estaba en el despacho de Snape hablando tranquilamente con su padrino cuando esos tres Gryffindor y el profesor Lupin, para variar, entrar de repente a la oficina comenzando a hablar sin prestar atención a su presencia. Menos Harry que lo vio apenas puso un pie allí dentro._

_-¿Y porque habríamos de confiar en una asquerosa serpiente como tú?- Bueno había prometido a Harry no volver a decirle pobretón o comadreja, pero nadie dijo nada de golpearlo._

_-¡Ron!- Dijo Harry fulminándolo con la mirada, para sorpresa de todos, hasta de Draco- Es decir… porque no escuchamos lo que Malfoy tiene para decir y después juzgamos…- Intento arreglar imperceptiblemente sonrojado, y todos relajaron sus facciones._

_-Harry tiene razón Ron, déjale que hable- Sonrió el tan afable profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras de ese año que había vuelto. Draco suspiro._

_-He vivido en Malfoy Manor toda mi vida. Conozco cada pasadizo y rincón de ese lugar. Algunos que ni siquiera mis padres, o el mismísimo Voldemort- Varios se sorprendieron de que dijese su nombre- conocen. Puedo guiarlos y entraríamos sin problemas para darles una sorpresa._

_-¿Cuál es su beneficio aquí, señor Malfoy?- Pregunto Snape con ese tono tétrico tan suyo. Su padrino lo conocía demasiado bien._

_-Quiero pelear- Harry frunció el ceño y los labios- Lo único que quiero es que es maldito que arruino la vida de mis padres muera de una maldita vez-Allí poso su mirada en la de Harry. Todos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio._

_-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo confiar en él- Dijo Ron negando con la cabeza, Draco sonrió de lado._

_-El sentimiento es mutuo Weasley- Le sonrió, el otro hizo un gesto de repugnancia._

_-Lo siento, pero yo tampoco puedo hacerlo- Dijo Hermione. Draco creyó que la chica era inteligente, por eso se sorprendió. El profesor Lupin no dijo nada y solo lo miro. Snape tampoco dijo nada, pero sabía que su padrino si confiaba en el. Pasaron unos segundos más, hasta que Harry decidió que todo podía irse bien a la mierda y ser libre por unos minutos._

_-No cumples demasiado tus promesas, ¿verdad?- Le pregunto al rubio, para sorpresa de todos en la habitación por el tono cálido y familiar que había usado. Draco sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros._

_-Que te digo, dos de una creería que no está nada mal- Su sonrisa se ensancho._

_-Preferiría que la una fuera la segunda que hiciste- Suspiro cansado. Draco hizo una expresión teatral de indignación._

_-Que feo de tu parte Potter, ¿de veras prefieres esa?- Pregunto divertido, pero como Harry asintió con semblante serio el también se enserio- Lo siento, ya te dije mis razones._

_-¡Muy bien!- Interrumpió Hermione el extraño intercambio de palabras- No tengo idea de que está ocurriendo, y créanme que eso me desespera- Dijo acompañada de un asentimiento de los otros tres. Si, Snape incluido._

_-Escuchen- Suspiro Harry- No hay tiempo de explicar eso, hay que ponerse a trabajar. Pero ustedes confían en mí, y yo confió en Malfoy. Así que solo hagan lo de siempre y confíen en mí. Además en la única opción que nos queda- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_Al final no les quedo de otra más que estar de acuerdo. Hablaron un par de detalles más y los Gryffindor comenzaron a retirarse. Ron le dirigió una última mirada a Harry y a Malfoy que estaban uno al lado del otro._

_-Viejo ¿sabes que tienes mucho que explicar, no?- Le dijo seriamente antes de marcharse- Pero cuentas conmigo- Le dijo como con temor a arrepentirse luego de esas palabras._

_-Gracias, Ron- Le sonrió, y el pelirrojo se fue._

_-Harry- Dijo Draco llamando su atención- Gracias por confiar en mí._

_Harry se acerco a él y le acaricio una mejilla._

_-Por ti doy mi vida, Draco- Le sonrió- Además ya lo dije eres la última opción- Y le guiño un ojo._

_-Muy gracioso Potter- Le contesto y salió de allí haciéndose el enfadado._

_Pero había sido una charla muy importante para él._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Aclaración:**_ La letra en _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Draco. La común, o como le digan, es lo que dice Pansy.

_**14 razones**_

"_14 razones por las cuales nos enamoramos de un hombre"_

_Por Pansy Parkinson._

_**Numero trece:**_ _Cuando lloran delante de nosotras, y aunque pidan estar solos necesitan un abrazo nuestro._ Nos gusta conocer todas sus facetas, y una vez que nos dejan, nos sentimos felices y hacemos todo lo posible por ayudarles. Nada enamora más.

_Estaba abatido. No, abatido era poco. Destrozado, deshecho y todo ese tipo de calificativos le venían a la perfección. La guerra había comenzado… pero también había acabado. Finalmente._

_Habían sido los dos días más horrendos de su corta vida, y al mismo tiempo los más excitantes e inolvidables. Había visto tantas cosas en esa guerra corta, pero arrasadora. Muchos magos murieron, a comparación de los muggles. _

_No le toco, por suerte, vivir la muerte de nadie especialmente conocido para él. Sus amigos estaban todos a salvo, Pansy y Milicent como había esperado se habían ocultado con sus familias, y había sido lo mejor. No quería que sus amigas viviesen lo que el vivió. En cambio Theo y Blaise se habían quedado sorprendentemente del bando de la luz, junto a él, al parecer. Aunque no estuvo con ellos demasiado tiempo._

_Había conseguido que Potter y todo su ejército de Gryffindors, ravenclaws y hufflepuffs entraran a la mansión. Y aunque el ataque había sido sorpresivo, Lord Voldemort estaba preparado y la guerra inicio. Tropas oscuras aprovecharon y fueron al castillo para tomarlo y así fuese hacia allí el Lord una vez que "terminara" con la molestia de Potter._

_Claro que en el colegio lo esperaban todos los profesores y un ejército preparado e instruidos por los mismísimos McGonagall y Snape. Además de los aurores que llegaron rato después._

_La parte difícil la tuvieron ellos. Ya sabía porque los mortífagos eran tan temidos. Aunque su peor temor se cumplió, encontrar a su padre entre filas enemigas se cumplió, no lucho contra él, ya que apenas lo vio Lucius Malfoy sonrió de forma cálida para sorpresa de todos los que le prestaron atención y se rindió sin poner resistencia. La razón por la que luchaba estaba frente a el, y sin duda era más fuerte y responsable que el. Ya no necesitaba que su padre le cubriera la espalda._

_Otra sorpresa fue cuando vio llegar a Lupin junto a un perro que luego se transformo en Sirius Black. Bueno, en realidad el único sorprendido fue él y todos los mortífagos. Incluyendo a su tía Bellatrix, de la que una furiosa Hermione disfruto vencer y golpear._

_Pasando las horas la balanza empezó a favorecerlos a ellos, y Voldemort comenzaba a lucir nervioso y furioso. Quedaban en pie apenas un par de mortífagos que fueron tras un magullado Harry, y del cual Draco disfruto de dejar inconsciente y con el otro hizo lo mismo Weasley, quien le asintió con la cabeza a señal de triunfo, logrando una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladina de Draco._

_La batalla final, y la que todos esperaban entre Harry y Lord Voldemort; comenzó. Decir que fue la batalla del siglo, era poco. Fue un combate tan aterrador, que Draco estuvo con el corazón en la boca cada cinco minutos. Harry era fuerte, pero Voldemort aun lo era un poco más. Estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a su casi novio luchar de esa manera, ni siquiera sabía que conocía tales hechizos._

_Parado junto a Hermione y Ron, detrás de una extraña pared invisible de poder, para que no pasaran, no se perdió un solo detalle de la pelea._

_En los últimos minutos, Harry le dio de lleno a Voldemort con un Sectusempra, y la pared invisible desapareció, pero entonces el Lord se levanto herido y sin aviso le arrojo un silencio Avada Kedavra a un sorprendido Harry que con sus heridos no consiguió moverse tan rápido como debía. Draco se movió hacia adelante sin respirar y sintiendo sus ojos arder. Y entonces lo distinguió._

_Sobre Harry ahora estaba el cuerpo de Sirius Black inerte. Pudo ver los shockeados ojos verdes._

_-¡Ahora Harry!- Le escucho gritar al profesor Lupin._

_Entonces Harry se levanto con la mirada más fiera que jamás le había visto. Era irreconocible, el descontrol de poder se sentía en el aire, casi tanto como el dolor. Apostaba a que ni sus amigos podían creer la expresión del chico-que-vivió._

_Sin dudarlo ni un minuto Harry acabo con el mago más temible de todos los tiempos._

_Ahora caminando por el castillo en busca de un Harry que hacia un día entero no veía, se encontró con Granger que parecía recién salir de tomarse un reconfortante y largo baño. El también quería uno de esos._

_-Granger- Le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- ¿Y Potter?- Pregunto sin vacilar. Hermione se le quedo mirando unos segundos y suspiro._

_-Aun no los entiendo…- Murmuro- Harry está encerrado en su cuarto, no quiere salir ni ver a nadie…- Sus ojos se aguaron- Dicen que ha destrozado la mitad del lugar- Draco alzo ambas cejas sorprendido._

_-¿Le sucedió algo? Pensé que estaría festejando…- Pregunto confundido._

_-Su padrino murió, era la única familia que le quedaba, en cierto modo…- Dijo Hermione y unas rebeldes lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas- Tu lo viste. Fue quien se interpuso entre él y el Avada…- Miro hacia el piso y en su campo de visión apareció una mano extendida con un pañuelo verde esperanza. Levanto la vista, y por primera vez en toda su vida, vio una sincera sonrisa de apoyo de Malfoy-Harry lo necesitara más que yo…- Tenía la sensación de que ese chico iría a buscarlo._

_-No te preocupes- Negó con la cabeza y se le acerco una vez más-Estoy seguro de mis habilidades para hacer de pañuelo- Y sin poder creérselo Malfoy le guiño el ojo, para dejar el pañuelo en sus manos e irse._

_Draco camino hasta Gryffindor, y después de conseguir entrar gracias a uno de tercero, subió hacia donde deberían estar los dormitorios. Cuando llego en la puerta se encontró con Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas y Weasley con aire tan abatidos como él. Tres de ellos lo miraron sorprendidos y con el seño fruncido dispuestos a hechizarlo en cualquier momento. Pero entonces, ya que parecía ser la semana de las sorpresas, Ron Weasley estiro un brazo sobre sus amigos y el otro indicándole la puerta. Largo un suspiro resignado._

_-A nosotros no nos ha querido abrir…- Fue todo lo que dijo, y Draco asintió._

_Se acerco a la puerta y golpeo repetidas veces sin cansarse._

_-¡Váyanse de una vez! ¡Quiero estar solo!- Escucho la amortiguada voz de Harry. Frunció el ceño._

_-¡Escúchame bien tu, maldito egoísta autocompasivo!- Ron sonrió, Malfoy iba a ganarse una buena patada en su trasero- ¡Mas vale que abras la puerta en menos de treinta seguros, o la echare abajo y créeme que el dolor que te causo el estúpido de Voldemort, no será nada comparado con el que yo te causare! ¿Entiendes, cara rajada? _

_Escucho un suave crujido, y supo que los hechizos contra la puerta habían desaparecido. Entro no sin antes sonreírles a los sorprendidos amigos de Potter._

_Cuando entro vio al susodicho en el suelo apoyado contra una pared con la cabeza entres sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. Era la imagen más débil del chico que alguna vez había visto._

_-Harry…- Le susurro._

_-Vete, quiero estar solo…-_

_-Si eso quisieras no me habrías dejando entrar en primer momento…- Dijo con sarcasmo y entonces se acerco a él- Harry… por favor, habla conmigo._

_Vio como el chico levantaba la cabeza y se sorprendió de no encontrar ni una sola lagrima. Harry perdió su vista detrás de Draco._

_-Era todo lo que tenia… y ya no está…- Susurro y Draco supo a que se refería, peor entonces frunció mas el ceño._

_-No es así- Negó con la cabeza y Harry le prestó atención- No es lo único que tienes. Están tus amigos que están muy preocupados, y el profesor Lupin también. No es lo mismo, lo sé, pero ellos están aquí para ti… Yo estoy aquí para ti…- Le sonrió- ¿Recuerdas? Siempre…_

_-… juntos- Termino la frase por él y se abalanzo a sus brazos escondiendo la cara el cuello del rubio. Entonces allí, lloro. Lloro como nunca lo había hecho. Y Draco estuvo feliz de que lo hiciera con él._

_Estuvieron al menos un ahora así, y al salir de la habitación, Harry ya estaba más relajado y no he despego en ningún momento de Draco._

_Definitivamente la guerra trajo terribles consecuencias. Pero también alguna otras…a las que les tenían que agradecer, pensó Draco. _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Aclaración:**_ La letra en _cursiva_ son recuerdos de Draco. La común, o como le digan, es lo que dice Pansy.

_**14 razones**_

"_14 razones por las cuales nos enamoramos de un hombre"_

_Por Pansy Parkinson._

_**Numero catorce:**_ _Cuando nos llaman o recibimos un mensaje inesperadamente._ Que mayor felicidades que cuando nos dejan mensajes que no esperábamos, así sabemos que ellos piensan en nosotras siempre. Digan lo que digan esos mensajes, enamoran.

_Ya había pasado casi dos meses desde la guerra, y sorpresivamente las clases no se cortaron ni nada. Siguieron su curso como siempre. Alguna loca idea de McGonagall, ahora que reemplazaba a Dumbledore que sin saber nadie porque decidió retirarse, de así sobreponerse a todo lo sucedido._

_Estaban por entrar en épocas de exámenes una vez mas y Draco se esforzaba tomando apuntes en clase de historia de la magia, ya que sabía que tendría que prestárselos a Harry luego, ya que él lo único que hacía era dormir._

_Eso pensaba al menos, cuando sintió algo rozar su brazo. Giro el rostro y vio un papel prolijamente doblando con la no tan prolija caligrafía de su casi novio._

"_Yo creo que tu y yo aun no hemos festejado_

_El fin de la guerra, ¿Qué piensas?_

_¿Torre de Astronomía, esta noche? Llevare algo de la cocina_

_Con tu presencia sobra, pero si quieres lleva la suavecita manta de la otra vez_

_Harry Potter ojala Malfoy"_

_Draco se sonrojo por lo último del mensaje y se dispuso a escribir. Su letra resaltaba ante la de Harry…_

"_Esa es una propuesta indecorosa, Potter._

_Pero siendo que no soy la persona más decorosa del mundo_

_Allí estaré._

_Por cierto, sabía que ibas a pedir esa manta, deberías intentar comprar cosas de diseñador._

_Draco Malfoy- déjate de cursilerías-."_

_Cerro el libro en sus manos al terminar la clase y salió de allí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_**OOoOoOoOo**_

_He aquí la ultima razón XD_

_No logre subirlo antes de año nuevo porque tengo tanta suerte que me enferme :D_

_Y ya es medio tarde asi que el ultimo capitulo lo subiré mañana! Gracias por leer!_

_Y por favor si tienen tiempo, un review no le hace mal a nadie ^^_

_Cuídense, kari._


	16. Chapter 16

_**14 razones**_

-Y esa es la ultima- Finalizo Pansy, quien había ido contando con cada uno de sus dedos cada frase. Draco y Blaise estaban sentados frente a ella sin moverse de sus lugares. Se quedaron en silencio con la mirada perdida, por lo que la chica levanto una ceja y los miro extrañada.

-¿Y no van a decirme porque les interesa tanto?- Pregunto con su dedo índice en su barbilla con la cabeza inclinada en un gesto de inocencia. Un gesto bastante falso, había que decir. Draco la miro.

-La mayoría de las personas habría preguntado eso, antes de responder- Blaise asintió.

-Ahora no tenemos ninguna razón por la que responderte a eso- Sonrió el morocho, y Pansy hizo un puchero con gesto de fastidio.

-Vamos, les conté uno de los grandes secretos de las chicas, no pueden no decirme por que les interesa- Se acerco a ellos con el ceño fruncido esperando a que respondieran.

-Eres tu la que traiciona a tu especie, no nos reclames a nosotros- Le dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Oigan!- Les reprendió enfadada por dejarla con la duda. El rubio rio un poco, pero fue cortado por la voz de su amigo.

-Y Pans…- La chica lo miro aun molesta, pero se sorprendió al ver que Blaise se veía bastante incomodo y nervioso- … ¿Cómo sabes que es el chico correcto? Es decir… que es el indicado…

Draco lo miro boquiabierto ¿Acaso su amigo le leía la mente? Esa noche parecía que si, porque cada pregunta, cada comentario que hacía, Draco lo había pensado también. Pansy lo miro primero indignada de que le preguntara todavía cosas, cuando ellos no le habían respondido nada. Pero entonces vio la cara de sus amigos, y se pregunto qué tipo de dudas tenían y por que tipos de pruebas estaban pasando en ese momento. Suspiro y relajo sus facciones.

-No lo sabes…- Ambos la miraron confundidos y ella sonrió- No es que lo sepas, simplemente lo sientes. Sientes que no encontraras jamás a alguien como él, y que quieres que él no encuentre a nadie más aparte de ti- Termino encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso pareció dejar aun mas pensativos a sus amigos, así que resignada y cansada se levanto camino al dormitorio.

-No sé qué sucede…- Le dijo antes de desaparecer completamente de su vista- Pero piensen y traten de no tomar una decisión equivocada de la que luego se arrepientan- Sonrió de lado- Igualmente si lo hacen, cuando me entere yo misma les daré una patada en el hermoso trasero que tienen- Sin más desapareció dejando a unos horrorizados y a la vez divertidos Draco y Blaise.

-Da miedo…- Susurro Blaise, el rubio asintió. Entonces Draco lo miro.

-Blaise- El chico se giro hacia el- ¿sales con un chico?- Pregunto totalmente sorprendido. Blaise soltó una carcajada.

-¡Que ingenuo eres!- El rubio frunció el ceño- ¿Apenas ahora te das cuenta? ¡Estoy seguro de haberlo mencionado antes!- Le reclamo riendo.

-Lo siento…- Respondió sonrojado, pero entonces sonrió- Al menos ya no me siento mal por ser el único del grupo que sale con un chico.

-Ah, pero no somos los únicos- Draco levanto ambas cejas- Realmente ¿en qué mundo vives? No respondas, donde sea seguro abundan los ojos verdes.

Esa insinuación fue la que descoloco a Draco totalmente. ¿Blaise no podía saber, verdad? ¡Era imposible que supiera! Antes de poder decir una palabra su amigo se levanto y camino varios pasos dándole la espalda hasta que se giro.

-Es mejor ir a dormir, parece que ambos tenemos cosas en que pensar- Le sonrió. Y con pesadez Draco asintió para dirigirse a su cómoda cama. Sería una larga noche.

Sin Voldemort al asecho, sin mortífagos, sin estúpidas obligaciones oscuras, si preocupaciones, y podía decir que hasta sin exámenes a la vista, solo quedaba una cosa pendiente por parte de Draco. La respuesta a la pregunta de Harry.

_¿Saldrías conmigo, oficialmente?_

Rodo en la cama al recordar la propuesta que Harry le hizo aquella noche poco antes de la guerra. Hundió la cara en la almohada y se quedo allí sin moverse.

No sabía que responder. Estar a escondidas era una cosa, solo lo sabían ellos y estaban bien con eso. Hacia lo que querían, cuando querían. Sin opinión de nadie más que de ellos mismos. Y tenía el gran temor de que al hacerlo público, todo eso cambiara.

Harry ahora era el héroe del mundo mágico. ¿Qué pensaría toda la población mágica al saber que su aclamado héroe salía con un chico, y peor aún, alguien que casi fue mortífago? Para empeorarlo todo, de apellido Malfoy.

Los reclamos serian muchos, las ofensas, la desilusión y desprecio abundarían por siempre. Bueno, no era en realidad tan mal visto que dos hombres estuvieran juntos; pero seguramente estaría terriblemente mal visto que él, saliera con el gran Harry Potter. La mayoría pensaría que lo hacía como última opción para no quedar irremediablemente en la calle. Y que el ingenuo de Harry no se daba cuenta.

Además, quería a Harry si, pero a pesar de tantos momentos vividos… no estaba seguro de si lo amaba. Sabía que su corazón daba un vuelco extraño con el solo hecho de pensar en el chico, pero su cabeza le decía que solo era una exageración de su parte. Al principio pensó que sería algo pasajero, pero entonces se torno algo tan importante para él y tan agradable… que ahora se encontraba en una gran encrucijada que comenzaba a volverlo loco.

También estaba el tema de sus padres; si bien la opinión de Lucius no le importaba demasiado, era distinto con su madre. Narcissa Malfoy era una de las personas más importantes para él y tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pensar su querida madre. Tal vez lo odiaría por que era prácticamente imposible así, de alguna manera darle un pequeño heredero como ella anhelaba. Más que nada para mimar y malcriar, como hizo con él.

Por sus amigos no se preocupaba, saliera con quien saliera ellos jamás dejarían de ser sus amigos. Aun si saliera con Snape, que ahora debía buscar urgentemente un pensadero para deshacerse de esa imagen, ellos no lo abandonarían jamás.

¿Pero que debía hacer? Harry le había reiterado hacia un par de días la pregunta, pero Draco no pudo hacer más que quedarse callado y desviar la vista sin emitir sonido. Por supuesto el otro lo tomo como una negativa y había salido huyendo del lugar totalmente herido y desolado. Draco se había odiado a sí mismo por ello. Acababa de lastimar a la persona que más quería, por puro miedo. Un miedo sin fundamentos reales.

Para empeorar esa noche cuando Pansy nombraba cada una de las razones, encontró que cumplía de alguna manera con todas ellas. Y la persona siempre era Harry. Claro que no sabía si esas razones también servían para los chicos, pero coincidió con todas.

_Sientes que no encontraras jamás a alguien como él, y que quieres que él no encuentre a nadie más aparte de ti…_

Recordó esas palabras…

Si se analizaba, no podía pensar en estar con nadie más que con Harry. No podía imaginarse en los brazos de nadie más, con las caricias de nadie más y menos aun el simple hecho de estar al lado de alguien más. Y pensar lo contrario, a cualquier otra persona haciendo todo lo que el disfrutaba hacer con Harry… le hacía hervir la sangre. No soportaba si quiera pensar en ello.

Se sentó de prisa en la cama con la almohada entre los brazos. Estaba decidido. Y creía que era la decisión correcta.

-Duérmete, Draco. Aun es muy temprano- Escucho que le decía en una cama cercana Blaise con gracia. No era el único decidido al parecer. Le sonrió de lado a su amigo y volvió a recostarse, tal vez ahora si podría dormir.

oOoOoOoOo

-Buenos días Harry- Saludo alegremente Hermione a su amigo que acababa de aparecer en el gran comedor, pero al ver su cara, la alegría desapareció.

-Buenas…- Fue todo lo que respondió y se hundió en su lugar ante la atenta mirada de todos sus amigos, menos Ron que no había aparecido.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto preocupada. Harry negó con la cabeza. Tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos y bostezo sonoramente.

-No… es nada- Intento sonreírles a todos para tranquilizarlos. Hermione iba a hablar pero alguien apareció a su lado.

-¡Muy buenos días!- Saludo un exageradamente feliz Ronald Weasley. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Hasta ayer, el pelirrojo no estaba de un humor muy distinto al de Harry.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Pregunto Hermione divertida. El chico sonrió.

-¿Qué puedo decirte Herms? La vida es bella- Todos en la mesa rieron ante la destellante alegría del chico. Harry sonrió de lado.

-¿Tuviste tu respuesta?- Pregunto algo más bajito. Ron asintió sonriente, pero entonces vio su cara.

-¿Y tú?- Al no recibir respuesta frunció el ceño, dirigió su vista a la verde mesa Slytherin- ¿Qué le pasa al estúpido hurón…?- Mascullo entre dientes. Pero entonces se encontró con otra mirada, y se sonrojo volviendo la vista a su mesa. Hermione lo miro aun mas confundida.

-Definitivamente jamás los entenderé a ustedes…- Dijo negando con la cabeza. Harry rio un poco. Tal vez ya no tenía novio, ni casi novio, pero tampoco era el fin del mundo. Prefirió ignorar la presión en su pecho que se oponía a esa idea.

Entonces como todas las mañanas, las lechuzas entraron al gran comedor para dejar mensajes a las personas correspondientes y salir una vez terminado su trabajo. Harry miro totalmente sorprendido a la casi rubia paloma que aun estaba frente a él, estirando su pata. La tomo ante la atenta mirada de sus dos mejores amigos, y finalmente la paloma salió.

Ron y Hermione vieron a Harry mientras leía el papelito, luego lo dejaba caer y se levantaba de repente para salir corriendo del gran comedor como nunca antes había hecho. Ron agarro la nota y sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Hermione. El pelirrojo la guardo en su bolsillo.

-No lo sé, tiene un encantamiento y no puedo leerla. Desayunemos de una vez- Respondió sonriente. Hermione se pregunto en qué momento él y Ron había cambiado de papeles, para él, convertirse en el amigo suspicaz y comprensible y ella, en la chismosa. Mosqueada por ese pensamiento comenzó a desayunar.

oOoOoOoOo

-¡Malfoy!- Bramo Harry en un conocido pasillo de Howarts. Draco estaba más delante de espalda a él y sonrió. Se giro lentamente solo por lo teatral- ¿Qué rayos significa _True d've_?

-Es la marca del perfume ese que te regalo una vez Granger- Se encogió de hombros como si fuese lo más obvio. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Y me mandaste una nota con tu lechuza nada más que para decirme eso?- Pregunto confundido y molesto.

-No- Fue todo lo que dijo y Harry suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- Le pregunto cansado.

-A ti- Respondió y el corazón de Harry se detuvo.

-¿Disculpa?- Susurro. Draco se acerco a él y estaban apenas a un par de centímetros, como muchas veces habían estado.

-Te quiero a ti, Harry…- Susurro y se acerco a su oído- Siempre te he querido solo a ti. Porque te quiero…- Se pego a él mirándolo con miles de emociones en sus ojos, y con solo mirarlos supo que Draco se estaba jugando todo por estar con él. Sonrió tiernamente.

-Esperaba este momento… pero ahora no se qué decir…- Sonrió con pena y Draco rio un poco para volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tienes tres opciones- Harry lo miro atento- Me besas, te beso o nos besamos- Y sin decir nada mas el héroe del mundo mágico beso esos labios que lo volvían loco y eran sus favoritos en todo el mundo.

Cuando recordaron que debían respirar se separaron y permanecieron unos minutos abrazados.

-Se que no será fácil, peor como una vez dijiste; no me importa si estoy junto a ti- Susurro Draco en su cuello y Harry se considero la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Al menos tendrás ayuda- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Draco frunció el ceño y lo miro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto. Harry dudo.

-Si sabes que Nott sale con Neville y, estoy casi seguro, de que Zabini sale con Ron, ¿verdad?- Le dijo esperando una respuesta positiva que no llego.

-Vaya amigos que tengo….- Podía jurar que la sonrisa en la cara de Draco era una maquiavélica- Al final, las razones de Pansy no solo se adhieren a las chicas…

-¿Eh?- Fue todo lo que digo Harry sin entender, antes de ser nuevamente asaltado por ese par de labios que amaba. Y ahora sabía que el dueño de ese par de labios amaba los suyos. O a él. O como fuese que iba la oración, no podía pensar coherentemente en ese momento. Ni en muchos otros.

Y tampoco quería hacerlo. Era entendible. Tenía sus razones.

_**Fin.**_

**N/a:** ¡Y el ultima y mas largo cap! Lamento la tardanza, no pude subirlo antes.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, bastante corta pero espero haberlos entretenido un poco. Gracias por los reviews y por agregarme a favoritos!

Sin mas que decir, si tienen tiempo… comentarios? ^^ Harian muy feliz a una simple chica ^^

Cuidense, Kari.


End file.
